


Her Name in His Voice

by Simpatico73



Series: Wish You Were Here [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Veronica Mars/Logan Echolls Smut-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpatico73/pseuds/Simpatico73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica remembers the way Logan said her name.  A look back at LoVe, covering the nine years, and a smutty email to a certain sexy aviator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name in His Voice

When he said her name, it was always a full sentence. _Veronica_.

He said it in that rich boy, SoCal drawl of his where he smoothed out all of the sharp edges; a caress on his lips. It was up to her to decode the subject and predicate. She didn’t mind, she liked filling in the blanks. She was always good at solving puzzles and he wasn’t hard to crack.

 

 _Veronica_. (Please be safe.)

  
_Veronica_. (I adore you.)

  
_Veronica_. (I need you.)

  
_Veronica_. (I wish you needed me.)

  
_Veronica_. (I’m so sorry.)

  
_Veronica_. (Don’t leave me.)

  
_Veronica_. (Don’t break my heart.)

  
_Veronica_. (You’re such a bitch.)

  
_Veronica_. (Do you love me?)

  
_Veronica_. (I love you.)

  
_Veronica_. (So fucking much.)

* * *

 

She’d spent nine years thinking about the way he said her name. Fantasizing. Her favorite _Veronica_ was when she was on top of him, in control, feeling him thick inside her, squeezing as she slowly raised up, then rocking back down, hard, the way he liked it. He’d look at her then, eyes clouded with lust and awe, and say it like a benediction. _Veronica_. He’d reach up to touch her face, run his fingertips gently along her jaw. She wouldn’t look away, didn’t have the strength to break the connection. He’d glide his hands down to her nipples, teasing and circling, and then he’d find her clit and she’d lose her rhythm. _Veronica. Oh, fuck, Veronica._

When she’d make herself come, it was always to that image. And the name on her lips when she came was her own, the way he used to say it.

He was the only one who ever made her come during sex. She became an expert at faking it over the years, and each time she buried the resentment down deep, where vengeful Veronica, Logan’s _Veronica_ , lived. She learned to rely on her vibrator and her memories of him and figured it would probably be that way forever. She forgot how good sex could be, minimized its importance in her life, and replaced it with studying. She had a nice guy. A guy that made her laugh. So what if he (or any of her other boyfriends) didn’t do it for her between the sheets? Right, _Veronica_?

Then the phone call. A plea for help. She knew she was going as soon as she saw him light up her screen. She couldn’t give in right away, had to make him sweat and beg for a minute. Vengeful Veronica was still in there, somewhere, after all.

The sex the night of her father's accident was the best they’d ever had; emotional, intense, passionate. Despite that, he was more guarded now. He only let one _Veronica_ slip, during, and she couldn’t help the tears from falling. He wiped them away and kissed her tenderly. He thought she was upset about her dad.

Over the two weeks of bliss, he’d lightened up considerably. Obviously. She noticed a lot more _Veronica_ s, both in and out of bed. His _Veronica_ s now didn’t even need to be decoded, they all meant the same thing - thank you for saving me - I love you - I always have - you are everything – please wait for me.

He left and she never gave him any significant details about her nine years, having covered just the bullet points. They’d spent the two weeks making up for lost time (and future missing time) physically. She knew he was worried that she wouldn’t wait. She should have eased his fears because, Jesus, of anyone on Earth, _he_ deserved a little peace of mind. She never had any intention of not waiting, of not being all-in. But a lifetime spent unwilling to share her vulnerabilities left her unprepared for those fourteen days. She hoped, “Come back to me?” said it all but was pretty sure it didn’t.

She drank a little too much wine one night, about four months into deployment, and was missing him so badly she didn’t know how to deal. He’d been asking her (politely because they still weren’t _there_ yet in their new/old relationship) for some porn. She always had some deflection for him - she couldn’t see herself sending naked pictures to an aircraft carrier, and she knew better than most what could happen with digital files. Even with her head out of the frame, just NO. But she could send him an email. She doubted the government had time to read everyone’s email and if they did, WTF?

 

* * *

 

 

To: loganecholls@navy.us.mil  
From: veronicamars@gmail.com

 

Dear Logan,

The following email is NSFW.

I miss you so much it hurts. It sounds clichéd but it’s true. I know we’ve spent four months keeping it light, bantering as we do, but tonight I’m not in the mood for banter. I’m in the mood for something else. You’ve asked, respectfully, because you are a total gentleman now, flyboy, for something to keep you from being lonely on those long days out at sea. Thank you for not pushing me. I still have issues with pictures or video of me in compromising positions.

But I don’t want to leave my guy without options. So I hope you’ll take this email the way it was intended.

I owe you some backstory. Here’s me being vulnerable, which still comes unnaturally. You, Logan Echolls, are the only man to ever make me come. There, I said it. Nope, not lying. Feel free to wear a smug grin for the rest of the day, you’ve earned it. _Boy_ , have you earned it. I spent a decade fantasizing about you, and my memories didn’t even come close to the reality of how good it is with you now, with us.

My go-to fantasy for the last ten years involved the many seductive ways you said my name, especially when I rode you and did that thing with my hips that you like. _Veronica_. It was, literally, the only thing I could think of that was guaranteed to get me wet. I still get wet with that memory. I’m wet right now thinking about it.

God, if you were here right now... I’m wearing a little white tank top and lacy black boy shorts. You can see my nipples through the tank top. If you were here right now, I’d make you lick them and suck them through the cotton until they were dripping wet and hard. Then I’d make you lick my clit through the lace until I was begging you to fuck me. _Fuck_ , your mouth, Logan. The way you bite and kiss, lick and suck, it's - trust me, the _best_ experience. You don’t even need your hands.

But then I imagine you’d peel off my clothes - you’re already naked in my fantasy, because HOLY HELL, your body is gorgeous - and I would move on top of you. Do you even know how much I love tasting you, your skin? You taste incredible. I want to kiss every inch of your perfect, naval aviator body. I want to run my hands over your muscles and dip my tongue into the grooves of your abs. Oh god, Logan, the indents by your hips. Do they have a name? They need a name. Lo, I've soaked through the lace and I can feel it on my thighs.

Then I’d crawl down and lick you all over from base to tip. Several looong licks. I’d lick your balls and lightly suck, cause I know that drives you crazy, and you’d run your hands through my hair and say my name, which always drives me crazy. _Veronica_. I’d move my mouth to your tip, and take as much of you as I could. You feel so good in my mouth, Logan, with my lips stretched around you. Then you start moaning as I suck you, and I use my hand in tandem with my mouth and, god, I just want you to come. I want to drink you down, taste you on my tongue. And you do. You come repeating my name over and over. _Veronica. Veronica. Veronica_.

God, Lo, I have my vibrator and I’m so wet and ready for you, I know it’s only going to take me a second to get off. _Fuck, Logan. Oh my god, Logan. Fuck_. I miss you. I fucking miss you.

Stay safe and fly straight,

  
Veronica


End file.
